Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The series is a reboot to the original Ultimate Comics and a spin-off to The Amazing Avengers. Premise Set in the middle of the events of The Amazing Avengers, the series explores more details surrounding the Ultimate Earth-2 and focuses on the battles and adventures of its resident heroes, the Avengers, before their arrival with the Amazing Avengers' dimension. Issues While the story's issues follow one same pattern, they are also entitled for their respective titular protagonists. The Unity series consists of stories and team-ups between superheroes in individual tales. “''Ultimate Spider-Man''” Spider-Man's arc is set in the series' present day period, on which Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year since he received his powers from a radioactive spider bite and witnessed his uncle Ben getting killed during a crossfire between Frank Castle's mercenaries and Brock Rumlow's Hydra Ops. The arc focuses on Spider-Man's search for answers about his family's past and his battles against several super villains including Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus as well as criminal and violent activities, such as Homophobia and Genocide of non human beings (including Mutants and Inhumans). “''Ultimate Captain America''” The first arc of Captain America's story happens in the period of World War II until the moment he was frozen in the Arctic sea. The second arc, which happens sixteen years before the events of Spider-Man's story, happens one week after waking up at the modern world until he meets and marries Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. “''Ultimate Tigra''” Tigra's arc happens at the same time Spider-Man's arc does, and focuses on Mary Jane Watson's search for answers about her origins and her father's true identity, which leads up to her encounter with her older half-sister Ava Khan and her transformation into Tigra. “''Ultimate Captain Marvel''” TBA “''Ultimate Hulk''” The first arc of the Hulk's story happens fifteen years before Spider-Man's and focuses on Bruce Banner's attempts to find a cure for his Gamma mutation and his run from the government. The second arc happens 10 years later, on which Banner has married Betty Lockwood and managed to transform into the Hulk without losing his intelligence and native personality. ”Ultimate Ant-Girl” '' TBD... '“''Ultimate Black Panther” TBD “''Ultimate Unity''” TBD “''Ultimate Avengers''” TBD Characters Main * Spider-Man / Peter Parker - A 17-year-old teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. While he focuses on both his career as Spider-Man and his normal life as a high-school student, Peter also aspires to be a social support counselor, as he spends his time interviewing and granting support advice for the shy and insecure as well as LGBT people. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. His second Spider-Man suit resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson - Peter’s 16-year-old girlfriend and classmate. She is an half-human, half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) with the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided with Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speeds). She can also use a technic called the "Maharaja's Roar", on which she lets out a powerful roar which can conjure wind and fire and summon the astral projection of a tiger head. This power can be used in both human and Titanian Tiger form. She initially wore no clothes in her Titanian Tiger form until she was given a new two-piece leotard suit which adapts to her powers after earning membership of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. Her Tigra persona is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the comics, but with the costume colored on blue and added with two golden bracelets. * Captain America / Steve Rogers - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends, and is married to Carol Danvers, with whom he has a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: Based on Chris Evans’ character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers - An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is married to Steve Rogers and they have a teenage daughter named Liz. ** Appearance: Visually a long blonde haired blue eyed woman as in the original comics and wearing a one-piece leotard version of Brie Larson's character in Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame. * Iron Man / Tony Stark - The second-in-command and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also a mentor to Peter Parker and frequently helps him with his inventions. ** Appearance: Based on Robert Downey Jr.'s character in the MCU. His most used armor resembles the nanotech suit featured in Avengers: Infinity War. * Wasp / Janet Van Dyne - An Avenger and college student who was bitten by a genetically-modified wasp, granting her the abilities of size-shifting, flight (when small), bio-electricity blasts (or "Stings" as she calls them) and size addition. She can also produce organic Wasp wings in her back. ** Appearance: Visually a Caucasian young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. Her Wasp suit is a barefoot one-piece leotard version of the one she wore in the Ultimate Comics. * Thor - An Avenger and the former crown prince of the destroyed world of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. While he works on battling crime and potential threats on Earth, Thor also spends his time overseeing and looking after Asgard's refugees who are taking shelter on Earth. He had lost his right eye during a battle against Dark Elf Algrim / Kurse. ** Appearance: Based on Chris Hemsworth's portrayal of the character in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. His hammer/axe Mjolnir resembles Stormbreaker in Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. * Hulk / Bruce Banner - An Avenger and genius scientist who, because of exposure to Gamma radiation, typically transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. After working to either find the cure for his mutation or control his savage alter-ego for 10 years, Banner (with help from Betty Lockwood / Scarlet Witch) managed to balance his two sides with Gamma experimentation, enabling him to combine his intelligence with the Hulk's strength and physical stature, based on his Earth-616 counterpart's "Professor Hulk" identity. ** Appearance: Based on Mark Ruffalo's character in the MCU. In his current state, Banner / Hulk eventually resembles Ruffalo's portrayal in Avengers: Endgame. * Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang - A rather enthusiastic 10-year-old girl who received a prototype Pym Particle suit as a birthday gift from her father Scott, the current Ant-Man, and became the newest hero to the world. She had been Ant-Girl for one month after the one-year anniversary (consecutively 13 months) of Peter Parker's career as Spider-Man. She also idolizes the style of her aunt Janet Van Dyne as Wasp and her cousin Gwen Stacy as Ghost Spider. ** Appearance: Based on Abby Ryder Fortson's character in Ant-Man and the Wasp, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Ant-Girl suit is a one piece leotard suit based on the classic Ant-Man suit seen in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! TV show and the helmet ressembles the one worn by Hope Van Dyne / Wasp in the MCU. * Black Panther / T'Challa Udaku - The genius and very intimidating ruler of Wakanda, an African nation known for its massive amount of Vibranium. T'Challa is the youngest ruler of the country so far and is very protective of his people, though they themselves have mixed feelings on T'Challa due to his willingness to let outsiders into the country. He has many enhanced abilities due to his consumption of the Heart-shaped Herb and is armed with his Vibranium armor and weapons. ** Appearance: A combination of his Marvel Knights suit and his MCU suit, featuring details such as the mask of his movie counterpart and the cape of his Knights counterpart. Supporting Characters * Starforce / Elizabeth "Liz" Danvers Rogers - The 15-year-old daughter of Steve Rogers / Captain America and Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. She is also one of Peter Parker's friends in high-school and operates as Starforce, a young patriot with the same physical strengths of her parents as well as the abilities to harness Vibranium, liberate Photonic energy and project weapon-based astral constructs. ** Appearance: Visually, she is a blonde-haired blue-eyed teenage girl. Her Starforce suit is a one-piece leotard similar to her mother's Captain Marvel suit, but detailed after her father's Captain America suit. She also has a facial mask (whih leaves only her hair, eyes and mouth visible) with golden googles. * White Wolf / Scott Barnes - The 16-year-old grandson of Rogers' old college James "Bucky" Barnes, another of Peter Parker's friends and Liz's boyfriend. After being exposed to a Oscorp formula which grants him the same strengths of Spider-Man and the abilities to communicate with, move, and fight like a wolf, Scott (donning a Vibranium nanotech suit) became the new superhero White Wolf (which was another codiname his grandfather adopted during World War II). ** Appearance: A teenage variant of Bucky in the MCU. His White Wolf suit is based on the one worn by Hunter in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Black Cat / Felicia Reilly - Aunt May's daughter and Peter Parker's younger cousin who, after being infused with the Heart-shaped Herb of Wakanda and receiving a Black Panther suit of her own from King T'Challa and Princess Shuri, became a cat-based vigilante allied to Spider-Man. She is openly a Lesbian in the series and is dating Mary Jane's half-sister Sally. Along with Black Panther's wild cat based attributes, Felicia's Black Cat costume also has special camouflage/color-shifting features which change her hair color from blonde to white an her eyes from blue to green. ** Appearance: Visually a blonde-haired blue-eyed teenage girl in her civilian looks. Her Black Cat mantle is the same as in the original comics, though some white parts of her costume are made to look like a one-piece leotard. * White Tiger / Ava Khan - Mary Jane's 18-year-old older half-sister who is also a human/Titanian Tiger hybrid and a daughter of Soto with Indian woman Disha Khan. Her powers are the same as Tigra's. Unlike Mary Jane, who discovers her powers in her teenage years and whose form is based on that of a Bengal tiger, Ava discovered her own when she was 12 years old and her form is based on that of a white tiger. Also like Mary Jane, Ava wore no clothes in her first transformations until she began wearing a tribal outfit. ** Appearance: Her human form is the same as Ava Ayala's in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. Her White Tiger form is a White Tiger variant of Tigra in the comics. Her tribal outfit is based on the Cheetah's "Minerva's Curse" outfit in Injustice 2. * Golden Jaguar / Sally Khan Watson - Felicia's 17-year-old bisexual girlfriend, Ava Khan's younger half-sister and Mary Jane's second older half-sister -daughter of her sisters' mothers- who, due to exposure to an Oscorp experiment with jaguar DNA, becomes a humanoid jaguar with the abilities of increased strength, speed and stamina and to absorb both normal and organic energy at will through physical contact. Like her sisters, she wore no clothes in her Golden Jaguar transformation until she begun wearing a new outfit provided for her by Felicia. ** Appearance: In her human form, she is a long haired brunette with green eyes. Her Golden Jaguar form consists on being a Werecat with a Pantanal jaguar skin. She also wears a bare foot red one-piece leotard with a golden jaguar logo in her chest place. * Scarlet Witch / Elizabeth "Betty" Lockwood - Banner's fiancé-later-wife who, after exposing herself to a mystical alien ruby which was being experimented on by General Ross' scientists with the illegal OZ formula drug, became a magical-infused metahuman with reality-warping powers, aiding Banner whenever he needs her. ** Appearance: Her civilian look is based on Liv Tyler's character in The Incredible Hulk (2008). Her Scarlet Witch mantle is the same as Wanda Maximoff's outfit in the Ultimate Comics. * A-Bomb / Rick Jones - Janet's boyfriend and college classmate and a Hulk fan who, after partial exposure to Gamma radiation, ended up becoming able to transform into a new version of the Hulk with blue armored skin. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Soto - The biological father of Mary Jane Watson and Ava Khan, he is the chief of the Titanian Tigers, a tribe of alien humanoid tigers who were once banished from their homeworld of Titan by Thanos decades ago. ** Appearance: His true form consists of being a muscular hulking humanoid tiger with green eyes. He also wears black pants with a silver belt and a pair of golden bracelets. He also has two human forms: one of a Caucasian man with brown hair and blue eyes (as Mary Jane's father), one based on actor Irrfan Khan (as Ava's father). * Fantastic Four - A crew of astronauts and outer space explorers who developed their powers following a freak accident in space. They soon became another team of the World's greatest heroes, with the purpose of protecting the innocents from random threats which come by and working to maintain peace with other worlds and keep their surrogate family together. They are close allies to the Avengers (most closely Spider-Man). ** Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards - The leader of the Fantastic Four and a super genius, who has the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. He is one of Peter Parker's mentors. *** Appearance: Based on Ioan Gruffudd's character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. ** Invisible Woman / Susan Storm - a member of the Fantastic Four and Richards' wife, who has the ability to create and manipulate light, allowing her to create force-fields and turn herself invisible. She is also a mother figure to Peter Parker and his friends. *** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm - The youngest member of the Fantastic Four and Susan's 25 year-old younger brother, who has the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. He is Peter Parker's best friend. *** Appearance: Based on his appearance in the Ultimate Comics. ** The Thing / Ben Grimm - A member of the Fantastic Four and Richard's best friend, whose body became stone while granting him superhuman strength and durability which match those of the Hulk. He is the team's "muscle man" and pilot. *** Appearance: The same as in Avengers Unleashed. * The Phoenix - A Pyrokinetic, Bird-themed Inhuman superhero entity based on the mythical bird from Greek and Roman legends, tales and stories of the same name. She is evoked by the merging between Inhuman twins Angelica Jones (Firestar) and Jessica Jones (Songbird). ** Appearance: The Phoenix is a human-sized red and orange anthropomorphic figure with yellow eyes, golden wings and a fiery hair. ** Firestar / Angelica "Angie" Jones - Jessica's twin sister and a young Inhuman with Flight, Superhuman Strength, Stamina and Durability and Pyrokinetic abilities. She and Jessica are two of Peter Parker's friends, Mary Jane's maternal cousins and the two halves of the Phoenix. *** Appearance: Angelica is visually a brown haired, blue eyed girl in civilian form. As Firestar, she wears a one piece leotard version of her classic comic book costume with her mask replaced for a red star tattoo around her right eye. Her hair changes from brown to red color and bursts in flames as Firestar. ** Songbird / Jessica "Jessie" Jones - Angelica's twin sister and a young Inhuman with the abilities of Flight, Superhuman Strength, Stamina and Durability, Sound Manipulation and communication with birds. She also conjures a aura which changes her hair and eye color respectively from brown and green to blue and violet to hide her identity. She and Angelica are two of Peter Parker's friends, Mary Jane's maternal cousins and the two halves of the Phoenix. *** Appearance: Her civilian form as Jessica Jones is based on Krysten Ritter's character in her same name Netflix live-in Action TV show. Her superhero form as Songbird is a one-piece leotard version of Melissa Gold's costume in the comics. * Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde - A student of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, one of Peter Parker's friends and Mary Jane's 15-year-old younger cousin who has raised by her aunt Mary Watson since her parents were needlessly killed by William Stryker. Kitty is a young mutant with the abilities to phase through matter and walk through solid objects (she can also fuse with and hide within the shadows of other living beings and subjects with this power), shapeshift into a humanoid Linx with increased strength and speed and communicate with felines (both domestic and wild cats). Like her cousins in their werecat forms, she initially wore no clothes in her Linx form (as noted by Jean Grey, who at one point acknowledged that Kitty was "naked for one week straight") until she begun wearing a X-Men uniform which adapts to her powers. ** Appearance: Her normal look is based on her looks in X-Men: Evolution. Her humanoid linx form is similar to Mary Jane's Tigra form, but detailed after a . Her X-Men uniform is a barefoot two piece black leotard with an X-Men logo in the chest area. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan - Ava's 12-year-old younger half-sister who was born from Ava's mother and a tribesman from a village near their beach house. She was 6 years old in the year Ava first became White Tiger. Six years later, Kamala soon learns of her own status as an Inhuman descendant when a Terrigen Mist awakens her Size/Shape-shifting powers, which she uses to take on her superhero idol Captain Marvel's former alias of Ms. Marvel. She is also Gwen Stacy's best friend. ** Appearance: Visually the same as in the comics. Her Ms. Marvel costume is the same as in Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy and Avengers Unleashed, but without the sleeves. * Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy - The 12-year-old daughter of Commissioner Stacy and Cassie Lang's maternal older cousin, who has a good relationship with Peter and his friends, whom she enjoys spending time with. She later assumes the mantle of Ghost Spider after being bitten by a radioactive spider. She is Kamala Khan's best friend and had been Ghost Spider six months before Cassie first became Ant-Girl. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in '''''Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, but wearing a one top leotard version of her costume with a face mask similar to the one worn by Anya Corazon in the comics. * Ant-Man / Scott Lang - Cassie's father, an Avenger and the second Ant-Man after Dr. Hank Pym. He had been Ant-Man for 5 years before his daughter first became Ant-Girl. ** Appearance: Based on Paul Rudd's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Dragonfly / Hope Van Dyne - Cassie's mother and Janet's older sister. She is also the superheroine Dragonfly, equipped with a Pym Particle suit of her own with wings, camouflage functions, Bio-electric energy blasts, flamethrowers and extendable claws on her gloves. ** Appearance: Based on Evangeline Lilly's portrayal in Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. Her Dragonfly suit is a green, yellow version of the Wasp suit seen in Ant-Man and the Wasp. * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy - A mutant with leonine attributes, prehensile feet and superhuman physical abilities. Hank acts as a teacher in Xavier's school and he builds inventions for troubled students and is the builder of the X-Jet. He is also Peter Parker's science teacher as well as one of the first few to know Peter is Spider-Man and acts as one of his mentors. ** Appearance: Based on Kelsey Grammer's character in X-Men: The Last Stand. * She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters - Banner's cousin who, after being critically wounded in an car accident, was given an emergency blood transfusion which transformed her into the heroic She-Hulk. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics with her A-Force leotard. * Doctor Stephen Strange - A former neurosurgeon who, after a horrific car accident which led him to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions, and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. He is a close ally to the Avengers. ** Appearance: Based on Benedict Cumberbatch's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Wong - One of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with protecting some of Kamar-Taj's most valuable relics and books. ** Appearance: Based on Benedict Wong's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Madame Web / Helen Van Dyne Stacy - Gwen's mother, Cassie's maternal aunt and Janet and Hope's older sister. She also happens to be one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with watching over parallel universes and dimensions through a mystic wall known as the Web of Reality. ** Appearance: Based on actress Judy Greer. Her Madame Web suit is a barefoot one piece red dress with web-like features and the logo of the Eye of Agamotto in the chest place. * Shuri Udaku - T'Challa's younger sister and the Princess of Wakanda who designs new technology for her country. She is best friends with Felicia Reilly and, like Peter Parker, also aspires to be a social support counselor. ** Appearance: Based on Letitia Wright's character in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Her costume is based on the one worn during the final battle in Black Panther. * Ramonda Udaku - T'Challa and Shuri's mother, the Queen Mother of Wakanda. ** Appearance: Based on Angela Bassett's character in Black Panther. * Everett K. Ross - A member of the Central Intelligence Agency allied with T'Challa. ** Appearance: Based on Martin Freeman's character in Black Panther. * Okoye Juamba - An "extremely proud" Wakandan traditionalist from the Border Tribe who is the head of the Dora Milaje, Wakanda's all-female special forces and T'Challa's bodyguards. ** Appearance: Based on Danai Gurira's character in Black Panther. * W'Kabi Tachiki - A confidant to T'Challa and his best friend who is the head of security for the Border Tribe, serving as the first line of defense for Wakanda. ** Appearance: Based on Daniel Kaluuya's character in Black Panther. * Monica Lynne - T'Challa's longtime love interest and an American reporter. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Zuri Okomo - An elder statesman of Wakanda and the keeper of the heart-shaped herb. ** Appearance: Based on Forest Whitaker's character in Black Panther. * Storm / Ororo Munroe - A mutant and member of the X-Men with the ability to manipulate weather. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Wolverine and the X-Men. * Brother Voodoo / Jericho Drumm - the Houngan Supreme and the master of the voodoo arts who is the Doctor Strange of Africa. ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Blade / Eric Brooks - A half-human, half-vampire hybrid who hunts vampires and is usually referred to as "the Daywalker" by most people. ** Appearance: Based on Wesley Snipes' character from the Blade series. * Blue Marvel / Adam Brashear - A former scientist of Roxxon who became a super-powered figure due to exposure to Anti-Matter energy during an expedition on the Negative Zone. He is one of Carol Danvers' colleges and old friends and is Liz's godfather. ** Appearance: Based on his look in Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel. * Natasha Romanoff - A Russian ballet instructor and Mary Jane's teacher, who also acts as a sympathetic mother-figure for Mary Jane. ** Appearance: Based on Scarlett Johansson's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Hiro Hamada - A 14-year-old robotics prodigy and one of Peter's closest colleges and friends. He is also one of the first few to know Peter is Spider-Man and helped design his websuit. ** Appearance: Based on Ryan Potter's character in Disney's Big Hero 6. ** Baymax - Hiro's A.I. program who frequently takes two different robot forms. One being an inflatable robot built as a medical assistant, the other being a combat robot based on a Kaiju dragon. *** Appearance: Officially no form, though his medical robot body is based on Scott Adsit's character in Disney's Big Hero 6 and his robotic Kaiju form is based on his counterpart from the original comics. * Carlie Cooper - A 13-year-old robotics prodigy and one of Peter's closest colleges and friends. She is also one of the first few to know Peter is Spider-Man and helped design his websuit. She is also in a relationship with Hiro, and is shown to be a fan of animated films which feature robots and technology such as WALL-E, which served as an influence for her inventions. ** Appearance: A teenage version of her counterpart from the comics. ** Jocasta - Carlie's A.I. program who acts as her assistant. Like Baymax, Jocasta frequently takes two different robot forms. One being an female human-shaped android for medical assistance, the other being a sleek robot probe designed for scientific researches which moves using antigravity technology and is equipped with scanners, specimen storage and a plasma cannon. *** Appearance: Like Baymax, she has officially no form, though her humanoid robot form is based on her appearance in the comics and her robot probe form shares the same details of EVE in Disney/PIXAR's WALL-E. * Omega Pack - A group of superpowered young superheroes composed of the children of the Hulk and Scarlet Witch. ** Zero-G / Alex Banner Lockwood - The 9-year-old leader of the Pack and the eldest of the Hulk's children, who can manipulate anti-gravitational fields which can cancel gravity. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the comic. ** Lightspeed / Julie Banner Lockwood - A 8-year-old member of the Pack and the second eldest of the Hulk's children, who has superhuman strength and can fly at the speed of sound which also creates a stream of refracted light like a rainbow as well as hover in the air. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one piece leotard version of her costume) and animated after the females in the comic. ** Mass Master / Jack Banner Lockwood - A 7-year-old member of the Pack and the second youngest of the Hulk's children, who is a thrill-seeker and has the power to control his body's density molecules at will. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the comic. ** Energizer / Katie Banner Lockwood - The 6-year-old youngest of the Pack and the Hulk's children, who can shoot power orbs and beams of energy from her body. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one-piece leotard version of her costume and the pigtails replaced for a ponytail hair and pink tiara) and animated after the females in comic. * Aunt May Reilly - Peter's aunt and Felicia's mother who is supportive to their roles as heroes. ** Appearance: Based on Marisa Tomei's character, but with blonde hair and green eyes. * Mary Watson - Mary Jane's mother. She also happens to be a Lesbian and once enamored Ava Khan's mother Disha, with whom she had Sally, before enamoring Soto, with whom she had Mary Jane. ** Appearance: An adult variant of Mary Jane Watson. * Muneeba "Disha" Khan - Ava Khan's mother and the first human who enamored Soto and learned of his true self as a Titanian Tiger. She also happens to be a Bisexual and once enamored Mary Jane's mother Mary, with whom she had Sally. Later on, she moved with Ava to a beach house in Hanakapiai Beach, Kauai, Hawaii, and became the honorary member of a nearby tribal village where she enamored tribesman Yusuf, with whom she had Kamala. ** Appearance: An adult variant of Ava Khan. * Tristan - Peter Parker's A.I. assistant who operates his technology and Spider-Man suits. He usually uploads himself into other robotic forms (controlled by both ally and enemy forces) to help Peter in his battles. Tristan's consciousness is contained in a platinum disc which only Peter and those with Spider-Man's technology can wield. ** Appearance: Like Baymax and Jocasta, he has no official form of his own. Antagonists * Thanos - An intergalactic despot from Titan with a goal to destroy half of a population he invades to "re-balance the universe". ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn - The ambitious, corrupt CEO of Oscorp, an industrialist and scientist who developed an experimental substance called "OZ". Due to exposure to the drug, Osborn became able to transform into an insane, powerful monster with physical structure similar to the Hulk's and Pyrokinetic abilities. Despite how powerful he is, he is nonetheless vulnerable to attacks of equally powerful opponents such as Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Hulk, etc. Goblin is also unexceptionally vulnerable to mystical alien energies, such as the Titanian Tigers' powers, which can easily injure Goblin and even result in instant death if attacks on him are prolonged. ** Appearance: The same as in the Ultimate Comics, and added with demonic wings. * Ultron / Project U.L.T.R.O.N. / Phil Urich - An A.I. program created during the World War II era created by J. Jonah Jameson's father to be the army's ultimate weapon until it proved too dangerous to be controlled and was forcibly shut down. In Present-Day, the project (currently hidden by Jameson to avoid accusations for his father's past mistakes) is soon discovered by Daily Bugle employee Phil Urich before he is shot dead by Jameson to cover the scheme, but not before a fragment of the U.L.T.R.O.N. protect merges with Urich's corpse and secretly reanimates him as a vengeful cyborg. ** Appearance: Phil Urich resembles Ben Urich in the Ultimate Comics. His form of Ultron is similar to Hank Pym's transformation in Earth-616. * Doctor "Doc Ock" Octopus / Otto Octavius - The owner of Octavius Industries who worked to perfect prosthetic limb technology and became Doctor Octopus after attaching four mechanical appendages to his back, using an intra-cranial neural network to connect them to his nervous system. While still an enemy of Spider-Man, Octavius also has a grudge with Norman Osborn, who once planned to exploit his company for Oscorp researches. He also has a genocidal hatred for Inhumans (a personality similar to William Stryker's about Mutants) and a somewhat great fear of the Phoenix. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. * Electro / Max Dillon - A former electrical engineer who used to work for Oscorp Industries and later transformed into a powerful, electrical metahuman following a freak accident involving radioactive electric eels, then taking the alias of "Electro". Like Doctor Octopus, Electro also despises both Spider-Man (whom he sees as a hardcore opponent) and Norman Osborn, whom he blames for ruining his life. ** Appearance: Based on Jamie Foxx's character in . * Negative Tiger / Martin Li - A Oscorp scientist who has been planning for experiments to assimilate the tigers' physical strengths until, after a freak accident involving his Tiger-DNA infused chemicals and a forbidden Oscorp virus called the "Devil's Breath", ended up becoming a monstrous humanoid tiger with the ability to harness Darkforce. Driven insane, Li now longs to get revenge on Osborn for his condition, even if it means to destroy everything and kill everyone (criminals and innocents alike) who stands in his way. ** Appearance: His human form is the same as in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. His Negative Tiger form is based on Kraven the Hunter's feral white tiger form from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV episode "Kraven the Hunter" added with Darkforce features. * King Hulk / Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross - A former General of the U.S.A. army and leader of the Hulkbusters who has dedicated himself to capturing the Hulk and became a criminal fugitive to the government after being exposed for attempting to use Hulk's DNA to create weapons of mass destruction instead of using it as a cure for human diseases. He becomes a red-skinned and villainous version of the original Hulk after injecting a sample of the Hulk's DNA on himself, but not before being infected by Norman Osborn's OZ virus. ** Appearance: His human form is the same as in the comics. His King Hulk form is based on his Red Hulk form. * Absorbing Man / "Maestro" / Brian Banner - Banner's unsuccessful brother who had grown jealous of his success and mutates himself into a Gamma mutant with the ability to absorb the material of any object he touches. At one point, he absorbs the Hulk's Gamma blood, which transforms him into his own, but a mindless, unstable version of the Hulk on which he calls himself "Maestro". ** Appearance: Based on David Banner's younger variant in Ang Lee's 2003 Hulk film. His form of Maestro is the same as Bruce Banner's transformation in the comics. * The Scientist Supreme / Karen Lee - Ross' estranged wife who believes that science is the way of the future, but becoming rather insane and obsessive and forming the organization A.I.M. to outrank every other expert on Earth's science, including Bruce Banner and Reed Richards. She also despises anything associated to magic (including wizards and sorcerers), which she blindly sees as a constant disturbance to the laws of nature. ** Appearance: Her facial look is based on Sally Field's interpretation of Aunt May in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man franchise. Her Scientist Supreme suit based on the one worn by Monica Rappaccini in the 2017 Spider-Man episode "School of Hard Knocks". * Superia / Deidre Wentworth - A radical former member of S.H.I.E.L.D. who believes in the idea of women being superior to men, creating monsters she calls Harpies. ** Appearance: Same as her Earth-616 counterpart. * M.O.D.O.K. / Arnim Zola - A member of Hydra and Nazi biochemist during World War II who survived into the modern age by transferring his conscious mind into the body of a sophisticated robot which protected it by storing it in its brain. He now operates as M.O.D.O.K. (Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing), a maniacal super-android allied to Red Skull. ** Appearance: His human form, seen in flashbacks, is based on Toby Jones' character in Captain America: The First Avenger. His form of M.O.D.O.K. is based on George Tarleton's variant in the comics. * Black Widow / Yelena Belova - A highly trained spy working for Hydra. She was once sent to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and collect data about Earth's new heroes until she was foiled by Spider-Man and Captain Marvel. Eventually, Belova saw America's superheroes as sworn enemies. ** Appearance: Based on her Earth-12014 counterpart. * Klaw / Ulysses Solomon Klaue - An South-African black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster who is obsessed with getting his hands on Vibranium. He constantly attempted to break into Wakanda's mines to steal the metal and his obsessive efforts cost him his left arm, which was cut off by T'Chaka in a fight. Due to this, he has an obsessive grudge against Wakanda and the Black Panther lineage, replacing his missing arm with a bionic one which can transform into a claw-shaped weapon which fires sonic disruption blasts. ** Appearance: Based on Andy Serkis' character in Black Panther. * White Panther / S'Yan Udaku - T'Challa's uncle and a traditionalist who refuses to come out of his ways and has an estranged relationship with his nephew. Though he would never kill him, the two clash ideologically, as he resents T'Challa for allowing outsiders into Wakanda and believes that Wakanda was at its best when T'Chaka was alive and has slowly become worse with T'Challa as king. Because of this, he develops his own identity and builds a small tribe of people out of Wakandans who also protest against T'Challa. **'Appearance': He wears a white version of T'Challa's costume. His civilian looks are the same as in the comics. * Killmonger / Erik Stevens / N'Jadaka Kakimi - The son of the late N'Jobu, who was a close ally of T'Chaka whom he was forced to kill during Klaw's first attempt of invading Wakanda. This sparked a hatred for the Udaku family in the young boy, who grew up to be the most violent and unstoppable soldier of all time, being nicknamed "Killmonger" by his comrades. Erik's goal above everything else is to kill all of the Udaku family and to claim the title of Black Panther for himself. He usually mockingly refers to T'Challa as "cousin" as part of a scheme on which he implies the two are more alike than T'Challa thinks. ** Appearance: Based on Michael B. Jordon's character from Black Panther, though he is usually seen shirtless and with a tribal mask. * Man-Ape / M'Baku Udaku - T'Challa's estranged elder half-brother who left the Black Panther tribe when he came of age and formed his own tribe known as the Jabari Tribe. He is a tribalist first and foremost and despises all advances in science and technology. Due to this, he has a very complicated relationship with his brother, who he despises for constantly trying to pull Wakanda into the modern age. ** Appearance: He has a body like Mike Tyson's, but a head loosely modeled after the Dick Tracy villain the Brow. He often wears a wooden white gorilla mask. * Reverand Achebe - An anarchist, terrorist, serial killer, and demon worshipper who is a master manipulator as well as a very gifted genius. Achebe is the reverend of the Wakandan church of Mephisto and is one of T'Challa's most terrifying enemies due to the fact it seems like he is always in a genuinely good mood. He seems to suffer from some form of psychosis, as he often speaks to a puppet, called Daki, which he sees as an actual person. ** Appearance: His appearance is based on a witch doctor, with most of his suit being red and white. * Moses Magnum - A former thief turned superpowered arms dealer and weapons manufacturer, Magnum had a fascination with Norman Osborn's OZ virus, realizing that it has a different effect on everyone who is infected with it. Magnum injected himself with the substance, mutating his genes and granting him the ability to create and generate seismic bursts from his body. Magnum is the head of the Magnum Force Corporation and is described as the person who villains go to when they need new equipment. ** Appearance: Modeled after Denzel Washington in the film Man on Fire. * Radioactive Man / Igor Stancheck - a Russian criminal whose body is constantly emitting high levels of radiation. He took advantage of this by becoming a high-ranking, successful mercenary for hire, as he takes little effort to kill his enemies and targets with his abilities, although he has a great struggle against Gamma Mutants like the Hulk. ** Appearance: Same as the comics. * J. Jonah Jameson - The arrogant, greedy chief editor of Daily Bugle who criticizes superheroes, including Spider-Man. He also happens to be an homophobic (as shown in some newspapers he wrote by himself, on which see saw Homosexuality and LGBTs as a "plague", and as he was shown shooting his own son dead for being revealing to be a trans woman). He is also indirectly responsible for Phil Urich's transformation into Ultron, who (as an act for revenge) ended up murdering Jameson's wife Marla and exposing Jameson's own crimes before attempting to destroy New York. Once Ultron was defeated by Spider-Man and his friends, Jameson was arrested and forced to share a cell with other inmates who previously wanted Jameson's head. ** Appearance: Same as in the comics. * Crossbones / Brock Rumlow - An agent and assassin of Hydra with a high-tech body armor and a pair of shockwave gauntlets. ** Appearance: Based on Frank Grillo's portrayal in Captain America: Civil War. * The Punisher / Frank Castle - The ruthless leader of a lawless mercerany group called the Ravagers who aims to fight the criminal underworld by any means necessary, no matter how lethal the results are. He seeks revenge on Crossbones' Hydra ops for the murder of his pregnant wife and the disappearance of his teenage daughter Felice, and was indirectly responsible for the creation of Spider-Man by accidentally breaking out a radioactive spider which gave Peter Parker his powers and accidentally killing uncle Ben. ** Apperance: Based on Jon Bernthal's character in the Daredevil TV series and its spin-off series The Punisher. Other Characters * Ben Parker - Peter's uncle and Felicia's father who was killed during a crossfire between Frank Castle's mercenaries and Brock Rumlow's Hydra Ops, on which he was accidentally shot dead by Castle. His death soon inspired his nephew Peter in becoming Spider-Man and (one year later) his daughter Felicia into becoming Black Cat. ** Appearance: Based on actor Paul Bettany. * T'Chaka Udaku - T'Challa's father and who was the Black Panther before his death by the hands of Herr Kleiser. ** Appearance: Based on Atandwa Kani's portrayal of the character in Black Panther. * Stan - A Comic Book shop owner and friend of New York's superheroes (most closely Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man). ** Appearance: Based on Stan Lee. * Harry Osborn - Osborn's son. He is a student in Midtown High and one of the attendants to Peter Parker's support council, on which Harry sought for Peter's advices while confessing he was gay, something of which Norman (who wanted his son to be a superior man) never knew and would have been disgusted to hear but to which only his mother Emily expressed support for. Once he learned of this, however, Norman killed Harry along with Emily. ** Appearance: Based on Dane DeHaan's character in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Joana Jameson / J. Jonah Jameson Jr. - Jameson's daughter (originally son) and one of the attendants to Peter Parker's support council, on which she confessed to be a trans woman as she claims to have "thought of herself as a man until she begun seeing herself as a woman". Though she also had major support from her mother Marla, Joana was noneless killed by her own father, who had a disgust and genocidal hatred for LGBT people. ** Appearance: A younger version of Jared Leto's interpretation of Rayon in . * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - Peter's rival and classmate and a ambitious, self-centered jock in Midtown High. While he is considered popular to other students, he also heavily dislikes being called by his true name Eugene (which he feels embarassment of) instead of his nickname Flash. ** Appearance: Based on Tony Revolori's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Differences Between the Reboot and the Original Franchise Since this new series is a reboot to the original Ultimate Marvel storylines, there are a series of changes and differences done in the story. * Gwen Stacy (who was a rebellious teenager close to Peter's age before her death by the hands of the Carnage symbiote in the original franchise) is reimagined in the reboot as an twelve-year-old pre-teenager and more loving girl who is soon bitten by a new Super Soldier spider which leads to her transformation into Ghost Spider. * In the original story, Black Cat was a lawless vigilante who at one point expressed romantic interest on Spider-Man until she learned of how young he was. In the reboot, Black Cat is reimagined as a more moralized superheroine while she as Felicia is also reimagined as Peter's cousin, daughter of his Aunt May. * In the original story, Natasha Romanoff was the assassin and spy codenamed Black Widow who was sent to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates to tear them apart and played a part in killing Hawkeye's family. In the reboot, Natasha is reimagined as a normal, yet sympathetic citizen and Russian immigrant to the U.S.A. who happens to be a ballet instructor and one of Mary Jane's teachers. ** The Black Widow in this reality is Yelena Belova, who is a major antagonist to the Avengers. * As in Avengers Unleashed, Bruce Banner's lover Betty is reimagined as General Ross' adopted daughter instead of biological. * In the original Ultimate series, Kitty Pryde was one of the love interests of Spider-Man, and her relationship with him brought some conflict with Mary Jane Watson. In the Earth-2 version, however, she remains just friends with him and is reimagined as Mary Jane's younger cousin. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spin-offs Category:Reboots Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Alternate reality